King Geoff - The Kingdom
by ClaireBunni
Summary: This is an Achievement Hunter AU based off the King Let's Plays. Feel free to rate and comment. Enjoy! In the land of Achievement Kingdom is a King that watched over his subjects, knowing his time would end, he came up with a idea. A game you'd call it. It was a golden rule that no one, no king after him shall break. 'There shall always be a new king in a years time'.
1. King Geoff - Prologue

In the kingdom of Achievements, knowing as Achievement City, there was a powerful ruler, the king of this land. King Geoff Ramsey was the founder along with his loyal subject, Gavin Free. As the years went by, they build this city and people started to move into the city. They knew of the king and his faithful subject. King Geoff knew of all the people and recognized their talents, seeing that when the time would come, they have potential to be the next king. But for now, they would just be the citizens of Achievement City. One of King Geoff's friends from when he was younger moved here, hearing that Geoff became King.

"Jack, my old friend, what brings you here to thy kingdom?" A hefty man walked in, glasses and a full grown beard, carried a beautifully grown flowed in his hand. He knelt to the thrown, "You're Majesty." The king smiled and walked down to his old companion and put his hand on his shoulder, "Walk with me." As they walked Jack cleared his throat and said, "Here, It's a house warming gift and-" Geoff took the potted plant and looked at Jack, "Thank you." Jack continued, "Also, Happy Birthday." Geoff chuckled lightly at that statement and looked at the flower, "You know Jack, I need a gardener. And you seem fit for that."

Jack's brows raise, created creases on his forehead, "Y-You're majesty. Are you sure I am fit to create such a glorious garden?" Geoff gave a reassuring smile, "Indeed." The two walked along up a staircase in the castle. At the top of the platformed staircase was a old fashioned wooden door. King Geoff opened is and a gust of cool air, pushed itself through the building, past the two old friends. When Jack caught up with the King that walked forward, Jack's eyes widened, seeing the view of the vast lands. There was a thick forest in the east, a ocean on the west with islands. and toward the south was a place where it was always cold and a pyramid stood.

King Geoff took a deep breath in, "This is my kingdom, Jack. And I have plans for it." Jack looked over at his king, puzzled at his words, "You're Majesty?" King Geoff just looked out into his kingdom, silently. Jack bowed to his King, "Shall I bring the others?" The King glanced over at Jack and smirked, "Yes, you shall."

After the two parted ways, the King returned to his thrown and the loyal gardener made his way to the village to where he lived with some other villagers that he called his companions.

Returning to the village, Jack walked into the square, the first to greet him was known as the idiot of the group, Gavin Free. "Hello Jack! Where were you today?" Jack looked at the young man, "I visited the King." Gavin looked puzzled, "The King?" Jack sighed, "You're a fucking idiot. Geoff. King Geoff. Today was his birthday." Gavin's eyes widened as he mad a gawking noise, "What?! Geoff is a bloody king?" Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes Gavin. Geoff is the King." "Geoff is the King now? Hahaha, this should be interesting." Walking out if his house, iron sword in hand, was Michael Jones. "Micoooo~!" Gavin ran over to Michael, but he just tripped and fell of his face. Michael busted out laughing, "I thought I heard stupidity out here. Haha!" Gavin whimpered, "Michael, that isn't nice. I thought you're my boi."

Michael looked down at Gavin crossing his arms, "I am. And you're my boi but you're still an idiot." Michael shifted his attention to Jack and smirked, "So you saw the King huh? What did he say?" Jack smiled, "I'm now the royal gardener for the King himself!" Michael's brows rose, "Oh! Nicely done, Jack. I should have expected it though." Jack laughed, "I just brought him one of the flowers I was growing. Actually I should bring a buch of roses to Ray tomorrow." Michael nodded but then Gavin interrupted, "Ray went out of town. He might not be home tomorrow." Michael then snapped at Gavin, "Then Jack will just check before hand!"

Michael sighed, "I gotta go. I have to go hunting for dinner. See ya lads later!" Gavin waved at Michael running off into the nearby forest, "Bye Micoooo~!" Jack laughed, "I'll see you around Gavin." Gavin nodded, "Yep!" The two parted ways and walked into their houses, preparing for the next day.

"Hmm... King Geoff huh? I wonder what he has planned for us? What do you think Edgar?" A brown and white spotted cow in a glass covered hole mooed, looking up at his master. The man chuckled lowly, "We'll see."


	2. King Geoff - I - Let the Games Begin

Another day has begun in the Achievement Kingdom with King Geoff as their ruler. So far it has been a year of peace and King Geoff was content with the way his kingdom was held together. The King walked out of his quarters, taking a stroll into his lovely garden that his loyal friend, and gardener, Jack Pattillo has kept up for just about a years time. Taking a deep breath, enjoying the nice weather, King Geoff looked at the wall of flowers on each side of him. As he stroked the petals of a sunflower, a familiar deep voice sounded behind the King, "You're majesty? What are you doing in the garden at this time? Don't you have to be somewhere?"

The King chuckled, "Nah, I'm just enjoying this lovely garden." Jack smiled, "I see. I'm glad it is to your tastes." King Geoff nodded, "You worked hard on this garden, Jack. I'm pleased that you have worked under me for so long." Jack bowed, "We are friends after all, your majesty." The King looked up at the sky, "It's almost time for a new king, my friend." Jack raised his head, "My King?" The older man inhaled and exhaled loudly, "I have to go back to work. I have some paperwork to do." Jack wiped his sweaty brow, "Yes, your majesty." As the King left the garden, Jack bowed thinking to himself, "I wonder what he's thinking. The kingdom has been peaceful under his reign. So what does he mean by 'a new king'? Wait! Does that mean..." Jack lowered his eyes, then looked back at his years worth of work, letting the sinking feeling settle in his chest.

In the King's quarters, King Geoff wrote letters to the men he believed would be most fit to run the kingdom. The chandler above him flickered light, the King yawning, "Is it really getting that late?" King Geoff rose from his chair, sealing the last letter with the royal insignia of a star within a circle. Stretching his arms up, he took in a breath and looked down at the letters he had just written. "Time for a new era, Geoff," He muttered to himself. As he walked over to the guard at the door, he handed the letters to him and said, "I need these letters sent out at tomorrow's dawn. Understood?" The guard nodded, "Yes, your highness."

* * *

The warm sun shined in on the stained glass windows of the King, disrupting his slumber. King Geoff groaned, turning over the sheets and then sighed, realizing that the day has come. The King sat up, slinging his feet over the edge of the bed and lazily got up. As he dragged his feet, he prepared for the day suiting himself with his armor and placing his crown on his head along with placing the diamond sword in its sheth. King Geoff took in a deep breath and letting it out, as he walked down the halls to the throne room. As he approached the room, a smile cracked on the King's face as he chuckled lightly, "This should be entertaining."

As King Geoff entered the throne room, the five people he called upon have already entered, confused about why the King called them. Among them was Jack, Michael, and Gavin. The five men bowed to the king, and the King sat at his throne, smiling down at them. As he cleared his throat he said proudly, "Hello royal subjects! Today we are going to play a game called King-" Then one of them exclaimed happily, known as Ray Narvaez Jr, "Happy birthday Geoff!" The others chimed in, "Happy birthday!" The king nodded, "Yeah, today's my birthday." Then Gavin looked out of the window seeing a sheep, eating some grass.

The simple minded man was amazed, and as the King was going to say something, Gavin said loudly in astonishment, "Wow! I've never seen that before!" Ray looked over at Gavin, "What?" Gavin looked at the group of men and said, "The sheep! It ate all that patch of grass!" The king nodded, "Yeah, I saw that earlier. Isn't it crazy?" Michael, looking at Gavin like he had three heads said to him, clenching his fists, "You interrupted the king for that?" Gavin quickly said, walking up to the stairs of the throne, "I'm sorry, my king!" The king waved it off and continued, "So Today I gathered you all here for a game. You all are aware of a game called 'Simon Says'?" Jack nodded, "Yes, Simon Says."

The king smirked, "Well, what if Simon was a... how do I put this... was a all powerful, murderous king?" The man known as Ryan Haywood, laughed at it and Jack stood there confused, "Uhh..." The King nodded, "We're going to play a game like that and also he torches his subjects for his amusement." Jack not believing this, laughed lightly, taking it as a joke,"Oh great." . Ryan stepped forward looking at the men, "We're going to run out of people to play really quick." The King ignored the comments made and stood up from his throne, "Here is how it's going to work, I'm going to give you men a task, I'm going to say 1-2-3 go, be the first person to do 'x'." Ryan raised his brows, "Oh." Ray blurted out, "Have 'sex'? I lose."

The King yet again ignored the comments made and continued with the explication of the game, "So, be the first person to bring me; this is an example, bring me wool." Gavin looked over at the sheep again, getting distracted and muttered, "Bastard, look at-" "And the first person to deliver the wool to me gets a gold brick." Ray, looking over at Gavin, seeing the sheep, also became distracted. Michael crossed his arms, "Oh, that's pretty cool." The King nodded, "Yes, and we keep going until someone gets four golden bricks." The two looked back at the king and they all nodded, agreeing to the terms of the game.

King Geoff crossed his arms satisfied and smirked, "So everyone here? Everyone ready?" They all nodded, ready for the games. Then the king realized something, "I'm sorry. I forgot about your sleeping quarters. Follow me." As the five followed their king, Jack thought to himself, "It this what he has been up to?" The king walked to the back of his castle, making his way to the large patch of grass and a stone brick bunker was in the middle of the patch with a wooden door at the bottom of the stair case. The King smiled, as if he was glowing, "Look at the little house I made you!"

Ray was the first one to go down in it and looked around, followed by the king, Jack, Michael, Ryan and Gavin. Ray put his hands on his hips, "So, this is our living quarters?" The King nodded, happily, "Yep!" Gavin just busted out laughing, and the king pointed at a small hole in the corner of the bunker, "And I even made a bathroom." The men looked over at the sighed and they read it aloud, "Dump hole?" They all laughed and made a few jokes. Then the King cleared his throat and started to walk out of the 'house' he made and said, "Rest up and once you're done come meet me back at the throne room." The King left and then Michael sat up from his bed that he claimed, "I'm going to find food."

* * *

Once the five replenished on the beef that Michael had slayed, they laid in their beds and tried to sleep but some of them just wanted to fool around, thinking this whole thing was a joke. As Ray laid in his bed, Ryan got on top of him, staring him down. Gavin turned over, seeing this and blinked, "Well this is interesting. What an I looking at?" Ryan just laughed, "I'm just stuck here." Gavin narrowed his eyes and then Ryan got off of Ray, "There we go." Once Gavin rolled over, Jack peered over at Ryan and he got back on Ray and started to hump him, chuckling lightly. Jack muttered, "This is awkward." Michael sat up, "Ryan! What are you doing?!" Ryan rolled over to the bed next to Ray and said chuckling, "Nothing! I'm sleeping!"

Gavin sighed, "Jack I'm sleeping next to you." Jack looked at Gavin with one eye open, "Ryan took your spot?" Gavin nodded, "Yeah..."

* * *

As a few hours passed by, the King slammed open the door to the buncker, "Gooooood morning!" The five, startled, got up, and said in unison, "Good morning." They all filed out of the bunker and went back to the throne room, the King sitting back down on his throne and explained the first game, "Alright, in order to win the first golden brick, you have to be the last man standing in this fight to the death without any weapons, go!" Jack surprised at what the first challenge was, ran out of the gate and hid himself. Michael went after Ryan and punched him in the back but Ryan ran toward Ray first that was hiding behind a pillar. Michael yelled out, "Kill Ray first! He's hiding behind that pillar!"

Ray then jumped out and jumped on Ryan, beating him in the face then Gavin ran up and kicked Ray in the rib cage, "Pussies die first!" The foreigner exclaimed as he kicked Ray to the ground. Michael looked around, "I don't know where Jack is either, he's hiding too." Gavin laughed as he started to kick Ray in the stomach, Ray trying to fight back, getting back up. Gavin looked around, "Alright, let's go find Jack." Ryan then though and spoke allowed, "Wait, isn't there rules?" The King nodded, amused at this entertainment, "Yes, you have to stay in here." Jack took in a breath, "Oh.." Jack couldn't disobey his king so he sucked it up and ran into the room, seeing Ray and Michael beating each other to the point, blood was dribbling down Ray's mouth and Michael was forming buses.

Ryan ran up to Jack and started to throw punches at Jack and Gavin just watched, catching his breath, "So Jack, when you heard him say 'first one to kill each other' and you run off?" Jack breathed, delivering a punch to Ryan's stomach, "Yeah!" Gavin raised his brows, laughing, "That's brilliant!" Just then there was a dropping sound and Ray was on the floor with Michael standing over him with a bloody fist, "Ray is dead..." The King laughed, "I'm watching Gavin and Jack fight, just slapping each other!" Michael announced, "Ray has been defeated."

Michael then ran after Ryan with no haste, "Ow!" Ryan turned seeing Michael bloody, and bruised, punching his side. Somehow in the mix of confusion, Gavin dropped too, Jack looking down at the kid and then looked at his hands. "I can't go back now," He thought to himself. Jack looked at the two fighting and ran behind a pillar to wait it out, but then Michael noticed him and stopped hitting Ryan and yelled, "Look at Jack over there! Ryan, we need to take him out. We can't let him win!" Ryan agreed, "Yeah, let's put him in the hole." The King laughed shaking his head, "Put him in the hole haha!" The king sat up, watching this fight unfold, "Uh-oh! Dog pile on Jack!" As Michael punched Jack he muttered, "It's not a dog pile, it's a man pile."

Jack gritted his teeth, trying to block the punches but he felt weak, "ack.. Stop-" Jack then fell to his knees, falling to the floor. The King raised his brows, "Oh! Jack is dead!" Michael turned around and locked eyes with Ryan and they both went at it, stomach punches, upper-cuts, hooks were thrown. Ryan knew he couldn't last that long so he started to run around the room and the tired out Michael threw himself as Ryan and threw one more punch to the head, causing Ryan to fall and collapse. Michael breathed, "Aha!" The king stood, "Well would you look at that! No surprise there, Mogar wins." Michael presented himself to the king and King Geoff handed Michael the gold brick. Michael thought, "So... everyone is dead- wait. where is everyone." Michael looked around and all the bodies were gone.

Just then Gavin ran up to Michael, "Michael! We can regenerate! We magically go back to that room where we slept and bam! Good as new!" the other three walked behind Gavin looking as if nothing happened to them. The king smiled, happy to see that everything is working out smoothly. Gavin sang, "Mogar~!" The first task was complete, the five amazed at the power that the king welded. So, what was in store for them next?


End file.
